


Our Destiny

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer and Abby's first date doesn't end as disastrously as it could have.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Abby Haver
Series: Finding My Way [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	Our Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Title: Our Destiny  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Abby Haver  
Pairing: Spencer/Abby  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Spencer and Abby's first date doesn't end as the disastrously as it could have.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds, Spencer, GH, or Abby. Jeff Davis and Frank and Doris Hursley own these  
shows and characters.  
Words: 171 without title and ending.

Word to use: Spite

FMW # 10: Our Destiny

They had been set up out of spite, but that first date turned into something wonderful.

Spencer and Abby had each been set up by one of their exes. The exes thought that they would have nothing in common and wouldn't be interested in each other.

They couldn't have been more wrong. Spencer and Abby are very different from each other, but their differences made everything interesting.

At the end of the night, after dinner and ice skating, Abby turned to Spencer. "This might have started out as a prank or some kind of joke, but that's not what it is anymore."

"I like you, Spencer, and I'd like to see you again. I don't know if it's our destiny to be together for the long haul, but I'd really like to find out."

Spencer nodded as he listened to Abby speak, and when she was finished he said, "I'd like that, too. I've love to spend more time together, getting to know you."

Over the course of the next few years, that's just what they did.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
